Hollow's rosario
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: an ancient force has awoken that threaten both Yokai and Shinigami, but will these two warrings races work together before the end of them all? has nopw been edited and improved
1. Chapter 1 edited

It was once said that Yokais once had a powerful enemy: The shinigami; soul reapers those who save and guide souls from this world to the next. There was a war between the races called the days of shade. This war was fought all out and none gave up. One day the hollows, fallen souls attacked turning a sealed vampire into one of them; this caused the yokai and Shinigami to join forces to attack it. Soon the Vampire Hollow was sealed away into a black Rosario which a Vampire took to keep safe. Soon the shade treaty was created between the vampire lord and Shinigami captain that sealed the nightmare away.

"Damn, that guy looks sad."

"I would be too, if I had to dress like that guy!"

"Shut up, it's not he's choice to wear that uniform, It was the school's"

"Okay but I'm just saying green doesn't look right on the guy" two figures conversed watching a brown hair student walking to his class depressed.

"Should we help him?" the second figure said "I don't know; it could be risky"

"Come on help him out, WHOA! Check out the summit on her"

"You're a perv you know that?"

"I do and I'm proud of it, just because you don't like."

"Stop right there you know what I am"

"Yeah, you're git"

"Quiet,"

"Sorry"

The figures were a samurai and a lion plush standing on a rooftop of a school building

"Dude, remember Shinigami cannot do what you're thinking of doing, and if you do then the yokai council will be on you like vampires on a bleeding human," Kon the lion plush said.

"Relax I know what to do, how to do it and when to do it," the samurai figure said

"Typical, I bet Rukia wouldn't do something this stupid," Kon said irritating the samurai

"I'm betting she has, Kon!" the samurai said

"Think about this Ichigo, besides now that Shirosaki escaped when you were defeated by that Hollow Soulsplitter!" Kon said gripping his shoulder referring to the event that had happened in the last couple of days.

"Come on, we have work to do" Ichigo said

"WHAT!" Kon shouted.

"Why are we doing this?" the lion plush shouted.

"He's a friend," Ichigo said vanishing into a senkaimon

"So you are basically going to your death to help a friend out?" Kon asked as the pair exited the senkaimon at their location

"This is going against the treaty!" Kon growled

"What Treaty?" Ichigo asked clueless  
><em><br>Shingami Encyclopedia: the Shade treaty:_

_The shade treaty was created to bring peace and an end to the days of Shade. The treaty was signed by 13 yokais and the Gotei 13 of that time making sure the war couldn't happen again. The treaty laid out a set of 10 rules for both Shinigami and Yokai. The treaty is kept in the headmaster's office of Yokai Academy the place of the signing. There is also a copy hanging in the office of the head of the Gotei 13_

Ichigo and Kon headed for a castle that belongs to the head of the Shuzen family: Issa Shuzen

"This is still a bad idea, we could get caught" Kon said

"And how's that bad?" Ichigo asked

"The treaty of shade says that one must get permission to travel to another's place. Basically Shinigami have to ask to travel to Yokai areas and Yokai have to ask to enter the Soul Society"

"Does that list include Vizards and Hybrids?" Ichigo asked

"No," Kon said

"Looks like a loophole to me" Ichigo said while he shrugged.

"How?" Kon asked know where this train of thought was going

"Simple I'm a hybrid Shinigami with Vizard powers, besides I'll enter as a human so I'm breaking the treaty," Ichigo smiled.

"Damn, loopholes" Kon said angry.

When they got to the castle the pair looked up. "So a vampire lives here?" Ichigo asked

"Not just any ordinary Vampire, This Vampire is Lord Shuzen a shadow lord and member of the Yokai Grand Council" Kon said afraid,

"Come on we have to bring that Rosario to Tsukune, so he can give it to Moka and bring out her outer... form; It can't be" Ichigo said.

"What?" Kon asked

"Is there anything in the treaty about Yokai fighting Hollows?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, Yokais are not to engage Hollows, Why?"

"He's here; Shirosaki is here!" Ichigo said

"WHAT! We haven't seen that prick in months now he shows up here." Kon panicked

"Come on!" Ichigo said running for the door.

Flashback

_It was a chilly winter's month as Ichigo was wading through snow that was a couple of feet deep when his girlfriend Orihime Inoue came up to him and jump on his back _

_"Konnichwa Ichi-kun" Orihime greeted_

_"Hey Orihime-chan; aren't you cold?" Ichigo said noticing her lack of a winter's coat befor offering his to her._

_"I knew I forgot something" the forgetful redhead said as she snuggled up to Ichigo as he got a sickening feeling inside his chest_

_"What is this feeling?' he thought as he started to dry heave _

_"ICHIGO?" Orihime shouted gaining the attention of a nearby shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki_

_"Orihime! What's wrong?" Rukia asked._

_"Something's wrong with Ichigo!" Orihime said as Ichigo started to expel a white substance from his mouth_

_"Freedom!" a scratchy voice said as the white substance became a human like shape with Ichigo's Vizard mask on._

_"No! SHIROSAKI!" Ichigo said passing out. _

The inside of the castle was old fashioned oil stained oak floorboards, granite walls and tiled roof, A walk way of crimson carpet lead around the halls of the castle

"Okay, let's find old Whitehead, stop him, grab the Rosario and split like a tree in a hurricane" Kon said gripping Ichigo's robes.

"Relax, we'll find him," Ichigo said treading very carefully not to grab something's attention

"CHU!"

"WHAT?"

"Easy Shinigami boy it's just the pet bat of one of the girls" Kon said as the bat landed on Ichigo's shoulder

"Cute little guy, now I need to know if you've seen a white version of me?" Ichigo asked

"Chu, chu, chuuu." The Bat Kou said

"He said yeah, heading for the rosary room" Kon translated,

"We've got to hurry"

"Chu, chuu, chu"

"A black rosary?" Kon asked as Kou nodded,

"The Hollow's Rosario; that means" Kon said

"What?" Ichigo asked noticing the bat and plushie didn't like what was going to happen

"Nightmare; He's planning on bringing Nightmare back and re-creating the days of shade" Kon said.

"Nightmare?" Ichigo asked

"Sorry I forgot" Kon said as Kou fluttered about

_Yokai Encyclopedia: Nightmare_

_When Hollows joined the war; Nightmare was a basic hollow before devouring a vampire and gaining it's powers and form, It gained the name Nightmare for its dark and foreboding appearance, basically a combination of hollow and vampire. The only way it could be defeated was to be sealed away in the corrupted rosary around its neck._

Kou landed on Ichigo's shoulder, "You're a flying Yokai Encyclopedia?" Ichigo asked as Kou nodded.

"Now, where is old white face?" Ichigo asked transforming into his Shinigami form and held out Zangetsu in his hand.

"Where is the black Rosario kept?" Ichigo asked as Kou fluttered around seeming annoyed.

"I'm sorry; may I please continue into the castle to look for my dark persona?" Ichigo asked before Kou happily lead the way

"There that wasn't too hard was it?" Ichigo asked

"The bat's going to get it though" Kon said clutching onto Ichigo's shinigami robes.

"What about the other vampires?" Ichigo asked

"YOU ASK THAT NOW?" Kon shouted

"Chu" Kou said

"The youngest daughters are at school, the two oldest daughters are shopping and the father is meeting with the Gotei 13 soon" Kon said

"Okay we've got to move" Ichigo said.

"Finally, the Hollow's Rosario is mine!" a white version of Ichigo said

"Hey Whiteout face!" a voice shouted

"YOU!" Hollow Ichigo said as Ichigo, Kou and Kon entered the room to see two pedestals, one had a silver cross with a red gem the other held a black cross with an amber gem,

"The black one is the Hollow's Rosario" Kon said panicked

"Okay so what do I do to destroy it?"

"You can't destroy it," Hollow Ichigo said

"What! How come I can't?" Ichigo asked

"Because if it was destroyed, Nightmare would be unleash, the nastiest Hollow Yokai walking around wrecking the place, Are you Stupid!" Kon asked

"You know a lot about these things don't you?" Ichigo asked.

Shirosaki took this moment to strike Ichigo down only to have his Shiro-Zangestu blocked by Ichigo's Zangetsu

"Now, what are you planning to do with the Hollow's Rosario?" Ichgio asked

"Simple: find the unsealed daughter of Akashiya and place the hollow's Rosario on her, releasing Nightmare so that I can re-create the days of shade that will wipe out the shinigami and yokai so that the only living things will be the normal humans and hollows now do you see why I want to release it?" Shirosaki asked

"You can't if that thing gets lose the world is in danger!" Ichigo said

"You didn't know about until ten minutes ago and now you want to stop it" Kon said

"yeah, because I don't want that thing walking about free and also a hollow controlled world is just as frightening as the release of Nightmare" Ichigo said as he moved to attacking.

"Get him!" Kon shouted.

"Not helping!" Ichigo shouted ducking the blade of his opponent.

Ichigo quickly recovered as tried a downward slash before doing a roundhouse kick to the face both connecting, only to have Shirosaki slam the hilt of his Shiro-Zangetsu into his ribs before using a diagonal slash then turning into a horizontal swipe. Ichigo avoided the second move.

"Not bad" Ichigo said swinging Zangetsu by the fabric coming off the handle of it before throwing it like a spear trying to hit his opponent. Hollow Ichigo pulled a mirror tactic and started doing the same as Ichigo

"CHEATER!" Kon shouted

"Get the Rosario!" Ichigo shouted, as he blocked attack after attack from his Hollow form.

Ten minutes later,

"This isn't getting me anywhere!" Ichigo bellowed

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted as the cloth of his sword wrapped around his arm and soon lightning and dust covered the place as Ichigo went into his bankai form.

"So that is how we're going to do this are we?" hollow Ichigo said.

"BANKAI!" Hollow Ichigo shouted summoning his own Bankai soul cutter.

"Shall we continue?" Hollow Ichigo said as the pressure from both bankai caused the castle to creak and groan under it.

"Oh shit, ICHIGO!" Kon shouted as he neared the second pedestal in the room,

"WHAT!" Ichigo roared

"The house is coming down!" Kon said

"What, no way" Ichigo said as he saw the cracks in the roof.

"That is not good" Ichigo said.

"I'll end this quickly!" Hollow Ichigo said laughing.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" the two combatants said as two waves of black and red energy surged towards each other

"When this is over, I shall have the means to become king while you will be nothing but a mule" Hollow Ichigo said.

"Not if I can stop you, and when I do I'll be the 'king' and you'll be the traitor executed for the highest treason!" Ichigo said as the two waves collided forming some an explosion similar to that of a nova.

"NO!"

"THIS IS IT!" the two ichigoes said as the nova released it's energy, destroying the castle and flinging the warring fighters in opposite directions.

"This is not over, for I now have the hollow's Rosario and with it I'll conquer worlds." Hollow Ichigo said fleeing as rubble shifted "I'll get you and save everything!" Ichigo said.

"We got it, the silver Rosario!" Kon said as he held it up liek a trophy. "Kou, is there any way to enter Yokai academy from Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked.

"Chu," Kou said

"Yeah" Kon translated. "Let's go" Ichigo said walking away from teh ruins.

"WHAT?"

"CHU!" the animals said

"Yes, we're going there to stop Nightmare, Hollow Ichigo and the days of shade" Ichigo growled "I feel pain coming on for this guy." Kon said.

Ichigo waited at the bus stop where the Yokai Academy was going to pick him up

"Five minutes in we'll be busted for being Shinigami" Kon said from the bag "Oh quiet, I'm going in human form so they won't spot me" Ichigo said as the afternoon sun warmed him

"Orihime isn't going to like this" Kon said

"chu?" Kou asked

"He's girl"

"Chuu"

"Guys quite here it comes," Ichigo said as a bus pulled up.

`"All aboard" the creepy bus driver said

"Thanks" Ichigo gulped. 

"Hey Kon what do you know about the days of Shade?" Ichigo asked as he sat at the back of the bus on his way to Yokai academy

"Well it was not a pretty sight, or fun time; as you know it was the war between Shinigami and Yokai. No one knows how exactly it started, there has been numerous theories and rumours; any way we're going off track here."

_AS I was saying The days of Shade was a terrible and vicious war that was fought hundreds of years ago, ifd people would descriube it as a blood bath, they would understatement, it was a blood flood, thousands died over this feud; however even though they were skilled, the Shiningami started the war on the losing side as sheer numbers over powered and destroyed the shinigmai forces. But soon as a shinigami got they hands on a bankai level Zanpakuto, the revenge started to come for the Shinigami._

"Right but what about Nightmare?" Ichigo asked not sure where the story was going

"I was getting to that, shish impatient aren't we?" Kon said before going back into the story

_Now in the twilight year of the war, some idiotic asshole vampire had stolen some hollow bait and summoned dozens of hollows before booking it out of theiur and seeting up a barrier to keep them in so the shinigmai could be defeated by the hollows; only one of them escaped the barrier and absorbed the idiot that summoned it becoming Nightmare. And that is where all records of the days of Shade end._

"So what happened after Nightmare was summoned?" Ichigo said getting off the bus and walked throught the gates.

"Well in order to find that out you have to ask the Gotei 13 and good luck with that, even if you did save thei collective asses" Kon growled.

"KON!" Ichigo barked before seeing the guy from the night he did recon.

"NO way Tsukune, I didn't realise he went here" Ichigo smirked before jogging over to him.

Tsukune Aono was wondering the grounds depressed, after he's friend Rosario and then being told she wasn't real in the first took a lot out of him

"I miss her, even if she was an illusion, I still miss her" he said as he wandered around Bus Stop Cliffs.

"I just wish she was here again, I love her" he said sighed

"Quit bitching Tsukune" a voice said,

"Huh? Ichigo, what are you doing here, man?" Tsukune said greeting his old friend

"Cheering you up" Ichigo said,

"Thanks," Tsukune said

"Hey what are friends for?" Ichigo asked notice a sealing chain of his friend's wrist.

'A sealing chain that means Tsukune has become a yokai, and judging by the type of chain its a powerful one; a ghoul maybe?' Ichigo though using what little knowledge he had of the types of Yokai

Inside a locked room a meeting was going on between the Gotei 13 and the Yokai grand council

"This is serious if a plot to start a new war occurs we will all be in trouble" a shinigami captain said.

"Of course that would be troubling for you, what with certain betrayals" a count asked

"Watch it fang face!" the captain said

"Captain Kenpachi settle down"

"Of course Captain-General" Kenpachi said

"And Lord Shuzen, may I ask you to be not so hostile against our allies" an exorcist said

"But how do we know what is going on?" a woman in a kimono said

"We don't, but hopefully we'll get some clues before our next meeting" the captain of the 6th division said

"In five days, I think not" the woman said.

"Calm down, if we panic then everyone panics" a woman in a little black dress said.

"I agree with the Succubus" the captain of the fourth division said.

"An interesting event has taken place," the Exorcist said.

"What?" the vampire lord said

"A hollow attack on Castle Shuzen" the exorcist said

"The castle was destroyed, both of the rosaries housed there are gone and no one was injured" the Exorcist said

"But my home was destroyed!" Lord Akashiya shouted

"Then you are welcomed here at the academy" the exorcist said.

"I thank you and your school for your hospitality" Lord Akashiya said

"But, if someone does have both Rosaries then we are all in trouble" the vampire said.

"Agreed," the two councils said.

"Now, I shall have my assistant in form our school's heroes of this disaster" The Exorcist said.

Tsukune was showing Ichigo around when he saw Yukari Sendo, a twelve year old witch who wore a modified school uniform "Yukari, hey!" Tsukune shouted

"Tsukune, you seem happier, and who is this?" Yukari asked

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of mine" Tsukune said

"Nice to meet you" Yukari said hugging the human shinigami

"Hi there" Ichigo said looking shocked.

"Relax, she's friendly" a female voice said, Ichigo looked behind him to see a girl with sky blue hair, a modified uniform and hair ties, and a chest that Kon described as a 'summit'

"I'm Kurumu Kurono" the girl said as a purplett stood up from the bushes

"And that is Mizore Shirayuki" Kurumu said.

"Hey I'm Ichigo" Ichigo said.

Soon the group were talking about thing they did,

"So Tsukune, how long have you known Ichigo?" Kurumu asked

"Since we were six, I moved away but everyday me, Ichigo and his fried Tatsuki were play together, usually after their training" Tsukune said "Hey, who's that?" Ichigo asked

"Moka" Kurumu scowled as the others didn't look happy to see her.

"I'm getting something bad here" Ichigo said as the girls guarded Tsukune. Ichigo took in Moka; Silver hair, large bust average school uniform, Red eyes and a choker with a clip on it around her neck,

'So this is who the Rosario I have belongs to' Ichigo mused.

"Who is this?" Moka asked coldly,

'Strong and cute' Ichigo mentally laughed

"He's a friend of Tsukune's" Kurumu said

"Trying to charm this one as well, have you no pride?" Moka asked

'Strong, cute and fierce; ouch Tsukune got himself a good one' Ichigo continued.

"We liked you better when you were sealed" Yukari shouted.

"She was an illusion, I am the real Moka" Moka said

'An Inner Moka and an outer Moka. Interesting I'm betting this one is the inner one.' Ichigo thought.

Inner Moka was now looking at Ichigo,

"So you're a big bad fighter, you look like an idiot to me" Inner Moka said.

"Well better an idiot than a bimbo" Ichigo smirked

"He's dead" Mizore said sucking on her lollipop as the now insulted inner Moka went to punch his lights out,

"He we go"

Ichigo stood firm as Inner Moka released her punch, but as soon as it came within range he caught is by rotating his arm making teh punch lose its power, then he threw her out of range.

"He caught it" Tsukune said surprised,

"And threw her" Yukari said.

"Lucky shot" Inner Moka said getting off the ground and flipping over to kick Ichigo, who spun around Inner Moka and kicked her in the back. "You're going to have to do better than that!" he mocked as Inner Moka swung her right arm with her back to her opponent. Ichigo caught her right with his left and pulled it across her body.

"You're unfocused because your friends are angry with you, your boyfriend is depressed and some unknown comes along and beats you, Or are you unfocused because your home was destroyed, two items taken; One by someone wanting to bring back the days of shade, the other by me!" Ichigo said clipping her Rosario on,

"How?" Inner Moka asked as she was bathed in a soft pink light

"I was defending your home from the guy who destroyed it" Ichigo said as the light stopped.

"That Light; MOKA!" Tsukune shouted running towards it

"Tsukune wait!" kurumu said holding her hand out, to stop him,

'I can't if that light was the seal's light then she could be back.' He thought. He stopped running to see Ichigo lying on the ground gazing up at the garnet red sky

"Yo" he waved

"Hey, is she?" Tsukune asked

"chuuu" Moka quietly snored.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tsukune said resting her head in his lap as he gingerly stroked her pink hair.

"So is this form your girl?" Ichigo asked,

"Yeah, she is" Tsukune said before kissing her forehead. _  
><em>"That must be one complicated relationship" Ichigo mumbled.

Soon Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari joined them and were not expecting to see the outer Moka sleeping in Tsukune's lap.

"Moka!" the three girls gasped

"Huh?" Moka woke up to see her friends, "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing but your back, well your outer form is" Kurumu said hugging her best friend

"My outer form?" Moka asked

"Yeah, thanks to Ichigo over there" Yukari said. Suddenly a new girl burst into the scene

"Guys, something happened to..." She stopped when she saw Ichigo,

"You're not supposed to be here, only the Gotei 13 are suppose to be here, and you are not one of them" the new girl said

"Ah, Ruby what are you talking about?" Tsukune asked

"Your friend is a Shinigami" Ruby said shocking everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Okay before we atart I just want to say to my reviewers I have gone back and redone the first chapter, also this chapter is alittle bit dark towards the end I'm sorry if I have offended anyone with the content of this chapter

* * *

><p>"You're not supposed to be here, only the Gotei 13 are suppose to be here, and you are not one of them" the new girl said<p>

"Ah, Ruby what are you talking about?" Tsukune asked

"Your friend is a Shinigami" Ruby said shocking everyone

"A shinigami, him?" Kurumu asked looking at the orange haired boy

"First of all I'm a Shinigami hybrid, and second yes" Ichigo said

"You're one of them?" Yukari preparing for battle

"I think you just broke a treaty law," Ruby said doing the same

"Actually I got permission from the bus driver" Ichigo said

"Well in that case" Ruby said easing off a bit, "

You're a shinigami and you never told ME!" Tsukune shouted

"Well you're a ghoul and didn't tell me," Ichigo commented

"How?" Mizore asked

"The chain on his wrist is only for use in suppressing things" Ichigo stated.

"Oh" Tsukune said

"Anyway, what were you saying Ruby?" Moka asked.

"Oh right, Moka, your home was destroyed by a hollow and an item was stolen" Ruby said

"My home's gone?" Moka asked falling back

"I'm afraid so" Ruby said

"Is everyone okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Luckily no one was home at the time, well expect for Kou" Ruby said

"Is he?" Kurumu asked getting attached to the little guy over the past

"Oh damn, I forgot!" Ichigo said unzipping his bag as two heads pop out.

"YOU JERK!" "CHU" the lion and bat shouted.

"Kou!" Moka said, as he landed on the vampire's shoulder

"Wait a minute when did we even get stuffed in the bag?" Kon asked.

"Okay so my home was destroyed, a hollow stolen and Ichigo retrieved my Rosario, anything else?" Moka asked

"Yeah, the hollow that attacked your castle was my darker side" Icihgo said,

"What?" they asked.

"When I became a shinigami, something forced me into an insane soul state or hollow transformation, as a result of that I was gifted with the abilities to become a hollow by wearing the mask that was formed during my training to become a shinigami" Ichigo explained.

"So this dark side has escape and is now trying to bring back Nightmare!" Kurumu shrieked

"Not so loud" Ichigo said covering his ears.

"I'm sorry; but you have just told us a dark version of yourself is about to bring back the days of shade" the girl said

"Maybe I should destroy you; here and now" Kurumu said

"That would breaking the fifth treaty rule: A member of either race must not kill a member of the other race without just cause" Ruby said, "Killing a shinigami for unleashing an ancient curse is just cause," Kurumu growled.

"Hold on, the council is still here; so will report this to them" Tsukune said

"Good idea" Moka said

"But our mothers and her father are on the council, and they told us not to disturb them, desu" Yukari said.

"Not to mention the Gotei 13, they'll be real impress if I showed up" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Well then we'll wait." Ruby said.

In the grounds Hollow Ichigo was hiding looking for his prey,

"Where are you little girl?" he asked looking for someone in particular.

"Soon the fourth daughter of Shuzen will become a real Nightmare" he laughed evilly as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He looked and saw different kinds of first year students,

"Where is she?" he growl in frustration.

"I must find her" he growl trying another rooftop.

"How hard is it to find one miserable little blood sucker?" he growled with enough fury behind it to make anybody in the surrounding areas crumple like wet cardboard.

"Interesting" Captain Unohana said

"What is it?" Soifon the captain of the second diversion said

"Something is giving off a hollow presence" Unohana said

"A hollow here?" the woman in the kimono said panicked

"Yes we'll send out some of our lieutenants to deal with them" Captain Commander said

"I will go" Renji said "So will I" Hinamori said

"Don't forget me" Rukia said.

"I don't think you should go, considering you're just a newly seated officer" her captain said.

"No offence sir, but this hollow feels like an old friend" Rukia said.

"What would he be doing here?" Renji asked

"That I'm not sure of." Rukia said.

"Great he's here" Kon said

"He must be searching for her!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Who?" Tsukune asked "The fourth daughter of Shuze"

"Kokoa, what does he want with her?" Moka asked

"He's chosen her to be Nightmare's new host" Ichigo said as Moka started crying into Tsukune's shoulder as he's arms wrapped around her

"But I'm going to give up; you hear me" Ichigo said determined.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mizore said running off

"I'll go this way-desu" Yukari announced. Ruby looked at Ichigo

"Shinigami, if you allow her to get hurt I swear I will allow my friends to kill you" Ruby said in a dark and angry tone

"Thanks for telling me but one thing, you talking to me is increasing her chances of getting hurt, so if I am too help; quit talking to me; oh the name is Ichigo" Ichigo said walking away.

"Sure" Ruby said.

"This hollow is troubling me" Lord Shuzen said

"I know, what in the world brought it here?" the captain of the eleventh diversion said

"I don't know however if who I think is here, then there will be little trouble dealing with it" Soifon said

"Agreed, now to the plot at hand" Byakuya Kuchika the captain of the sixth diversion said.

"yes, what do we know?"

"That, one of the stolen rosaries was the black Rosario of Nightmare" Kurumu's Mother said

"So what do we do?" Yukari's mother asked in sign language?

"I don't know this is the first time we are at a loss" Yamamato said.

"Come on, where are you?" Ichigo asked running around looking for Shirosaki.

"Once I find that guy I'll force him to go back where he belongs!" the hybrid shinigami growled. He was now reaching his limit,

"If this keeps up I'll become tired" he said.

"Ichigo!"

"Renji, Hinamori, Rukia" Ichigo said at the sight of the team that was sent by the Commander Captain.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked

"I was hunting my hollow form; who has the black Rosario in his possession" Ichigo said.

"Wait you're Hollow form has the Black Rosario?" Renji asked

"Yeah, I managed to grab the sliver Rosario" Ichigo smiled.

"That's good, but we need to find out who's the target" Hinamori said.

"So, what now?" Ichigo asked

"You try and find him, I'll report to the captains, Renji, Hinamori look for any unsealed vampires and hope they're safe." Rukia said running off. "Got it" the others said.

"Now Ichigo what do you know?" Rukia asked.

"Great" Ichigo groaned

"So you're telling me that your hollow form has taken a black Rosario and is planning on bringing back the vampiric hollow Nightmare using the fourth daughter of the vampire lord who is the grandson of the vampire lord that help sealed it away?" Rukia asked

"Pretty much"

"And you went into the castle to bring back you're friend's girlfriend who has two forms because she is a vampire and needs her seal to be sweet and kind?" Rukia asked continuing the interrogation.

"Ah huh" Ichigo nodded.

"After getting the seal the bus driver gave you permission to enter the school?" Rukia asked

"Yep" Ichigo nodded.

"Then after a fight you gave the girl her seal and then told them what you're telling me?" Rukia asked getting irritated

"Yeah, and too answer your next questions; YES!" Ichigo exclaimed

"So what are you going to do?" Rukia asked

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked a bit ticked off

"That is an original plan; NOT!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You got anything better? Because if you do; I would love to hear it" Ichigo said.

"I don't so we'll go with yours" Rukia said angrily

"Thanks" Ichigo said

"What for?" Rukia asked.

"Having my back" Ichigo said smiling at his friend.

"Come on love birds" Renji said.

"Shut we're not love birds" Rukia said next to Renji,

"You're the only one for me anyway" Rukia giggled.

"FOCUS!" Ichigo shouted.

"Where are you little girl?" Shirosaki asked angrily

"Looking for someone?" a young girl asked jumping down,

"Why, yes I am; a redhead vampire" the white warrior said

"My name is Kokoa Shuzen" Kokoa said. Shirosaki took in his opponent

"So you are the fourth daughter of Shuzen?" he asked licking his lips

"So what if I am?" Kokoa asked

"Then I've got something for you" Shirosaki said disappearing

"Hey you white freak! Where are you?" Kokoa asked

"I'm here; BANKAI!" the white freak as the vampire coined him said summoning forth a pure white Japanese longsword.

"Get ready" he said slashing the back of Kokoa's maroon uniform and marking her back with a long cut going from just above her hip to just under her left shoulder.

"AHHH" Kokoa screamed out in pain before receiving a slash on her abdominal area

"Scream all you want no one can and will hear you"

"YOU BAST-" Kokoa was punched in the jaw before she received a knee to her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs tears roared down her cheek and wheezes punctuated the air around her as tried to stand and breathe,

"Still standing then?" Shirosaki asked

"Yeah, come on dumbass, is that all you got?" Kokoa asked.

Moka was nervous, she couldn't find her young sister anywhere

"KOKOA, WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted looking frantically,

"Anything?" she asked her friends

"No, I couldn't find her" Kurumu said.

"She's not in the gym or the cafeteria" Mizore said.

"She's not at her dorm" Yukari said

"She's not in the clubroom" Tsukune said

"Where is she?" Moka cried collapsing into the arms of her boyfriend

"Moka" he whispered stroking her hair, "She's going to be okay" Tsukune reassured her

"But what if she isn't?" Moka asked

"Don't think about that" Tsukune said holding his girl who finally fell into a light sleep.

"She cried herself to sleep" Kurumu said.

"Yeah she did" Tsukune said

"Look after her, I'm going to look where Moka looked for Kokoa" Tsukune said fiercely

"Something is not right, and if you see Gin tell him to take to the rooftops" Tsukune said loosening his tie.

"Come white freak, face me if you dare that is chicken" Kokoa said defiantly

"Why won't you go down?" Shirosaki asked

"Because I'm stubborn" she chuckled running at her target, she was heavily damaged, she was losing blood from the wounds on her back and stomach. Her vision was fading in and out, darkness blurred the edges as her fist connected with the hollow's face shattering a couple of teeth "My teeth, that's it I hope they can heal you, I would hate for Nightmare to be weakened" Shirosaki said slamming her twice into the ground. "Now to collar you" Shirosaki said attaching a choker to her neck and clipping the Hollow's Rosario to her new choker

"Welcome back Nightmare, in two days anyway" Shirosaki laughed while fading away with the wind.

"There!" Renji said pointing to a rooftop

"Got it" Hinamori said landing

"Damn, we're too late the battle's been fought here" Ichigo said

"I'm calling in Captain Unohana to take a look at her" Rukia said

"We'll get her to the infirmary and wait for you guys there" Renji said

"Okay" the group separated.

"Soon you'll have nightmares" Shirosaki said smirking evilly.

In the Infirmary Ichigo was with Unohara looking over the young vampire

"She's lost a lot of blood and oxygen. Wounds appeared to be made by a sword, possibly a soul cutter" Unohana said.

"Single edged, no appearance of multiple sections of the blade" Ichigo commented

"Very good, Anything else?" Unohana asked

"um, a broken rib, dislocated shoulder, and from the feel of it a hairline crack on a lumbar vertebrae" Ichigo said

"Very good" Unohana said smiling.

Something was wrong with the girl, most of her top was destroyed leaving only enough to cover her shoulders and neck, Ichigo became suspicious of this fact.

'Why is her collar up?' Ichigo thought looking at it,

"I think I'll take a look" he whispered pulling back the collar revealing a black choker "No" Ichigo gasped

"Yo, Ichi the doc's gone why are you still here?" Renji asked as he and Tsukune walked in

"Help me"

"What?" the two asked

"Help me get her on her back, she's still under anaesthesia so she won't be awake for a while" Ichigo explained,

"Okay then" the boys said flipping her onto her back

"Oh, shit"

"Please tell me" the two asked.

"That bastard has done it, Nightmare will soon be awakened" Ichigo said looking at the black seal Rosario hanging from the injured vampire's neck

"We're screwed, no wait doomed, dead and then screwed!" Renji exploded.

"I have this weird feeling; to destroy Kokoa, but I can't" Tsukune said

"Relax. It's the black Rosario it's producing negative feelings towards you and Tsukune yours is one of protection, you want to get rid of this thing by destroying the source. However you can't because she is your beloved's young blood relation" Ichigo said.

"So original question, what are we going to do?" Renji asked.

"That I'm not sure of" Ichigo said.

Later Ichigo found himself wandering the school grounds.

"You look lost" the Bus driver said.

"That's because I am, lost in the thoughts circulating in my head. Things are getting complicated and I need a way to straighten them out" Ichigo sighed.

"Then follow me" The bus driver said walking away having Ichigo follow him,

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked walking into an office of some kind

"Behind that door lies the way to straighten your thoughts" The bus driver said.

Ichigo opened the door and entered it to see an archive or vault of some kind.

"What is this place?" he asked walking through the darkened room with a few lights on where pictures were, 26 pictures 13 on each side. However one of them caught Ichigo's eye

"Ryuji Kurosaki, my great-grandfather?" Ichigo asked looking around to see the left side were Shinigami warriors and the right side, were yokais "The Gotei 13 and Yokai grand council during the Nightmare crisis" Ichigo said in disbelief that something like this could and did exist.

"My great grandfather and Moka's great grandfather fought together to seal away Nightmare, if he can seal the monster away, then I can destroy it" Ichigo said confidently enough smiling.

"I see you have found the vault of the alliance during the days of shadows" a voice boomed.

"Who's there?" "I am Lord Shuzen" Shuzen said,

"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here" Ichigo said

"Don't be I often found your father in here looking at his grandfather's portrait, he was a good friend" Lord Shuzen said. Icihgo stood there, "The portrait on the end is the final battle, I suggest you look at it to see what will happen when Nightmare is unleashed" Lord Shuzen said.

Ichigo noticed in the picture his great grandfather's blade was glowing

"What's with Great Grandfather's Bankai?" Ichigo asked

"That is not Bankai, but Zenkai the soul cutter's last and ultimate form so rare and powerful he's was the first one" Commander General Yamato said entering.

"Zenkai?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, you must obtain this to defeat the nightmare" Yamato said

"How?" Ichigo asked

"Become one with yourself, your blade and you're enemy" Yamato said

"Myself, my blade and my enemy?" Ichigo asked looking at Zangestu.

"This is the only way to win then let's get working on unleashing it" Ichigo smiled.

Kokoa was mumbling. Soon she stopped and smiled

"I have awakened" she said opening her eyes to reveal black sclera and hot pink irises.

"Nightmare has returned." Nightmare cackled as shadows surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the last chapter being mostly a Yak attack with very little action, this chapter will be a bit more action packed then the last one

This chapter's original version is here

.com/art/the-hollow-s-rosario-part-3-184709116

* * *

><p>"All right let's do this" Ichigo said standing with his Bankai at the ready as Renji, Rukia, Urahara and his friends stood in a circle.<p>

"Now, the first stage of the Zenkai is to be one with yourself" Yamato said

"Must we do this I mean I have a shop to look after" Urahara said bored while looking at his soul Zanpakuto that he was holding towards the sky

"Quit complaining Urahara, he needs this to defeat his hollow form and Nightmare" Rukia said.

"Nightmare, it's returned?" Urahara said dropping his zanpakuto

"Yes, and we're helping Ichigo earn his Zenkai" Renji said

"Well then, let's hop to it; otherwise we're screwed beyond comprehension" Urahara said adjusting his hat.

"Only interested when he's skin is on the line" Ichigo said scowling,

"When was the Black Rosario attached?" Urahara asked calculating the amount of time they had to train Ichigo

"Yesterday" Renji answered

"Then Tomorrow it will awaken" Urahara said.

Ichigo took his stance

"Why do I feel a ton of pain coming my way?" Ichigo asked. Ishida stood back away and drawn his bowstring back, Chad was standing in a charge stance while Orihime sat on the ground looking up at the sky,

"A red sky?" she asked blinking confused while looking at the sky.

"One of the perks here is nothing ordinary" Tsukune said joining her.

"Oh, you must be Tsukune; Ichigo talks about you, he says that if he has a friend like you, than nothing bad can happen" Orihime said. "Good to know, so you're Orihime; I never imagined Ichigo would date a red head" Tsukune laughed.

"Don't laugh, he said I was sweet and cute; I just wish none of this happened" Orihime said.

"It's none of our fault, it's his; Shirosaki. He forced himself out and started causing havoc," Ichigo said aggregated at teh fact that he was tricked into releasing him.

"Like Tsukune said we'll get it imprisoned again" Renji said.

"I suppose, you're right" Ichigo said smiling.

**Infirmary**  
>Yukari had heard about Kokoa's incident and had gone to see her.<p>

"Kokoa, I've come for a...visit" the young witch said, as she saw a shadowy cocoon on the bed where her friend's supposed to be,

"Oh dear, what is that?" Yukari said scared.

"It's the cocoon of Nightmare" Ruby said.

"What is it doing?" Yukari asked.

"You don't want to know" Ruby said shielding the witchling from the evil coming off this thing.

"Ruby, I'm scared" Yukari said as tears started to glisten.

"I know, I'm a little afraid myself" Ruby smiled stroking the girls hair in a sisterly way.

**Courtyard**  
>Ichigo was still training with Renji,<p>

"What does it mean to be one with myself?" he asked. Ichigo was still confused by that.

"Hey Ichigo, quit thinking so hard will ya?" Renji requested nearly slicing Ichigo's arm off,

'That's it. Being one with myself means that I don't have to think about what I'm going to do next' Ichigo said taking a stance as a crescent appeared on his blade.

"Good, the first step has been complete" Yamato said.

"Now for the second step, to become one with your blade, you must fight Zangetsu" the commander general said, making Ichigo eyes widen,

"You want me to fight my soul cutter?" Ichigo asked.

"Why yes, to be one with your sword you must fight and defeat you Zanpukuto" Yamato said. "I'm not looking forward to this" Ichigo said.

"You begin after an hour's break" the General-Commander said. "Yes sir" Ichigo said collapsing. "Nice work; only two more to go until Zenkai" Renji said sitting next to his friend.

Orihime stood a way back and observed Ichigo who was lying on his back, eyes to the skies and mind full of thought and doubts. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked sitting down as Renji left.

"What if; I'm not able to do this?" Ichigo asked,

"you will be I assure you" Orihime said leaning down into a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Ori" Ichigo said just holding her.

"No problem Ichi-kun" she said in return placing her head on his chest.

**Infirmary**  
>Ruby was vigilant in guarding Nightmare Kokoa's room.<p>

"I will not let this monstrosity awaken and harm this world" Ruby said gripping her staff tightly.

"Ruby" Tsukune said seeing her there. Ruby had jumped slightly at the sudden greeting

"Tsukune, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked relived.

"Seeing how far along Nightmare's transformation is" he answered, as his lock jiggled.

"Not good, it's transforming faster than expected."

"Is there much hope?" Tsukune asked.

"No" Ruby said saddened,

"Let's hope Ichigo can stop this and defeat Nightmare" the boy said full of hope.

**Ichigo's inner world**  
>Ichigo stood in a barren desert as his Soul Cutter Zangetsu stood there with a crimson version of his sword form.<p>

"You must become one with me to progress" Zangetsu said.

"Bring it!" Ichigo said charging forward.

"So eager" Zangetsu said, bringing up his sword to block. Only to sense Ichigo behind him,

"You've gain some speed skills" Zangetsu said as he blocked.

"Thanks, but tell me, can you handle this: Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as his energy wave was released. Zangetsu brought his sword up to block it. Ichigo then jumped behind him

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as a second wave appeared.

"Interesting, you knew I would block, but how?" Zangetsu asked.

"Simple I know you" Ichigo said as a second crescent appeared.

"Congratulations, somehow you've past this test the quickest" the soul cutter said.

"Thank Zangetsu" Ichigo said bowing out of respect to his Zanpakuto spirit.

**Outside**  
>"That was quick" Renji said astonished at the short length of time that it had taken Ichigo .<p>

"Yeah, but I had to face Zangetsu before, you know in order to get my bankai"

"Interesting" Rukia said.

"Alright now rest up" Yamato ordered.

"Yes sir" The shinigami said. "Finally a break" Renji said as he collapsed.

"Why do you need one?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I've been fighting that Moka girl and the spellcaster" Renji said.

"You fought Moka, and your still standing?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Don't see the big deal about it" Renji said.

"I had trouble fight her" Ichigo said.

"You mean bubblegum head gave you trouble?" Renji asked surprised.

"You fought her outer form; then wait until the inner Moka comes along" Ichigo said

"She has two forms?" Renji asked as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yeah, the inner form's the toughest, while her outer form is sweet and kind. A rare trait in Vampires" Ichigo said.

"Cchuu"

"Oh, hey Kou" Ichigo said patting the little bat who was saddened.

"Cheer up little guy" the hybrid shinigami continued.

"So where's white face?" Renji asked Ichigo

"I'm not sure where he is" Ichigo said. Ichigo used his reiraku sensing abilities, most of them were white expect from those shinigami and a black one

"Bullseye!" he said

Shirosaki was near the hospital wing smiling like a complete madman.

"Soon my plan will work and she'll be Nightmare" he cackled.

"Funny, I thought you weren't WELCOME!"

"What?" the two Ichigos said as they both clashed fists before sliding away from each other

"You'll never win" Shirosaki said going for his zanpakuto

"Funny I was about to say the same for you!" Ichigo said unravelling Zangetsu from it's clothe scabbard

"Enough of this" Shirosaki said charging up a crimson energy ball

"Cero!" he said firing the beam of energy. "Oh SHIT!" Ichigo shouted dodging the beam

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted launching his attack.

"Not today!" Shirosaki said dodging.

The two Zanpakuto clashed together as the impact could be heard ringing throughout the corridor and the spiritual pressure was felt all the way to the school gate; Shirosaki was overpowering Ichigo inching him towards the walls, Ichigo was holding out with all his might

"You've become weaker Ichigo, what's wrong was I the only strength you had?" Shirosaki asked as he deflected Zangetsu and tried to stab Ichigo in the ribs, which resulted in Ichigo dodging and embedding the white Zanpakuto into the wall

"SHIT!" Shirosaki cried out trying to dislodge his sword in a humorous way, which left him wide opened for Ichigo to attack him.

"Piss off, CERO!" Shirosaki said firing a cero that he had little time to charge

"SHIT!" Ichigo said dodging out of a window "this is going to hurt" he said slamming into the ground before Shirosaki jumped down with his Nega-Zangetsu in hand

**Outside**  
>"Give it up, you know I'll defeat you and become King!" Shirosaki said.<p>

"Do not count on it!" Ichigo said "BANKAI!" Soon clouds were spiralling around Ichigo and lightning protruded from.

"Oh, you're using Bankai are you?"

"So what of it?" Ichigo asked as the two crescent moons appeared on the sword.

"No, you can't be that level already?" Shirosaki asked.

"So you noticed my Zenkai abilities will soon emerge" Ichigo said as he powered up

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as a black and red energy wave

"CERO!" Shirosaki said powering up his black beam.

"It's over, I win" he said as the two attacks connected.

**Nightmare Kokoa's room**  
>The cocoon of Nightmare Kokoa was opening.<p>

"No, whatever the dark force I felt was, it's finished the transformation of Nightmare!" Ruby said

"Hello Ruby-chan" Kokoa said as her old friend turned to see, an older version of Kokoa wearing a loincloth over a black swimsuit like outfit with long black boot and gloves, her eyes black and pink; her hair a darker red. Ruby was in shock with what she was seeing before her.

"No, it can't be! That outfit doesn't suit you at all" Ruby said

"Really? Maybe this then" Kokoa said changing it to a long black cocktail dress with slits in the side with strappy black heels while Ruby was sneaking up behind her

"You're right this is much better" she said punching Ruby out before she could strike. "I'm not stupid, okay?" Kokoa said.

**Outside**  
>"It is done, Nightmare has awakened!" Shirosaki said as he let loose one of his evil laughs.<p>

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked as he gathered blue energy into his hand.

"CERO!" the shinigami said as he released his own Cero at his hollow counterpart.

"How did you do that?" Shirosaki said as he looked shocked that the shinigami before him was using his own technique against him

"Simple, I'm a vizard and that means I can use cero composed of reiryoku, and that means I'm one with my enemy!" Ichigo announced as a third crescent moon lit up.

"Zenkai" the hybrid shinigami said as a triangle of blue light appeared at his feet which then surrounded him.

Tsukune stopped training when he felt an enormous wave of spiritual pressure.

"Whoa what was that?" he asked as the whole area became different shades of blue from the massive light.

"That pressure wave it can't be, could it?" Renji asked looking at his Bankai.

"He's done it, Ichigo now has a Zenkai" the commander general said.

"But what is its name?" Renji asked.

"That I'm curious too as well, for to my knowledge this is the second zenkai to ever exsist" Bykayu said.

"The second ever zenkai, then who had the first?" Gin asked.

"Ryuji Kurosaki, Ichigo's great grandfather. He wielded the Junsei Hoshi Ryukiba: The pure star dragon fang" Yamamato said

"So what will Ichigo's be?" Renji asked.

The light died down to reveal Ichigo's Zenkai form. His top half was covered in black samurai armour. His soul cutter was a nodichi handle and a crescent moon for a hilt and shooting out of it was a 6ft blade made of spiritual energy.

"Kiyoi Tensha Zangetsu" Ichigo announced.

"No" Shirosaki gasped as black storm clouds gathered.

"Now it's time to make sure you never see the light of day again! Getsuga Tensho Ultima!" Ichigo announced as the darkened skies shone with light before lightning struck Ichigo's Zenkai blade.

"Huh?" the hollow said as a jagged blade of light hit him before a jagged wave came travelling along the first blade.

"Say sayonara" Ichigo laughed as Shirosaki was reduced to black and red energy, before being absorbed into the hybrid shinigami.

"So it begins, just like that fool Ryuji, he's great grandson Ichigo Kurosaki now has Zenkai" Nightmare said observing the fight in the sky from her room

"Now to bring through the Hollow Hordes" she cackled as the sky all around the campus became black and shadowy.

**Meeting room**

"So it begins" Yamato said turning to the gotei 13's captains.

"Prepare for war, evacuate all first year students and brief the other students" He commanded

"YES SIR!" they acknowledged.

"And prey we're not too late" he whispered.

**Northern Courtyard**  
>"Sweet moves man" Tsukune said<p>

"Thanks, now we have to get ready" he said as he looked up

"Hollows, they'll be here sooner than you can count to 50" Ichigo said as the newspaper group prepared to defend their school.

**Western Courtyard**  
>"Alright first years to the buses, second years you go with squad 2-5, third years 6-10 fourth years squads 12 and 13" The Headmaster said<p>

"What about squad 11?" a student asked.

"They're going to fight on their own, now report to your year level areas and prepare for a war." The headmaster continued.

"Now remember you'll be fighting alongside the students, they will aid you and in return you must aid them" the commander general said as the Gotei 13 gathered.

"A mass of Hollows are coming here and it is unknown if they'll get out but we must stop it here, prepare for the dawn" Yamato continued.

"Sir, Yes sir"

**Clubroom**  
>"Yukari, I don't think you should fight" Kurumu said concerned.<p>

"WHAT WHY?" the witchling shouted.

"Simple, you may not be able to" the succubus knelt down to her eye level.

"Plus you will be hurt" she continued

"I don't care!" Yukari cried.

"WE DO!" Kurumu shouted as tears gathered in her eyes

"Yukari?" Rukia asked. "Yeah?" the young witch asked,

"The first years are being lead out of the school, they may need protecting, so I want you to head out with them in case they get into trouble alright?" Rukia asked

"Okay" Yukari said.

"That a girl" Ichigo said

"Um dude, Hollow's here" Tsukune said as the sky opened up.

"Finally" Ichigo said as he smiled.

"Oh boy" Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo.

**Battleground**  
>Most of the Shinigami were ready for this.<p>

"Hold on!" Byakaku said as his division and the yokai students helping them

"All students prepare to attack" a head student said as the students transformed into their various monster forms.

"Sir, the 4th and 5th divisions are ready, the first wave has produced a nasty surprise for us; Moon Ghoul" Renji said indicating a massive white masked, slime covered ape like hollow.

"I'll deal with him" Byakaku said running into battle.

The Moon Ghoul Hollow was wrecking the greenhouse of the school, Byakaku stood there firmly holding up his Zanpakuto before giving its release command

"SCATTER SENBONZAKURA!" Suddenly tiny petal liek blades attacked the hollow, soon reducing him into nothing.

"Alright Captain Kuchiki!" a student shouted as Senbonzakura reformed itself

The eleventh division was already defeating their fifth wave of hollows.

"Alright their failing to beat us Kenny-chan" Yachiru cheered from her adopted father's shoulder.

"Yeah, but if we don't find Nightmare than it will be all for nothing" Kenpachi said cutting another one down.

"So what do we do?" Ikkaku asked as his bald head reflected the light as he pierced the mask of a hollow

"Hope Ichigo finds her" Kenpachi said destroying another couple of hollows.

"That's all?" Yachiru asked pouting.

"I'm afraid so"

The fourth and fifth division were having trouble striking down the hollows that were attacking the gym areas.

"Need a hand?" Urahara asked.

"That would be most welcoming" Hinamori said as her shikai sliced through a smaller hollow

"Very well then Awaken: Benihime" Urahara said as his cane sword became his shikai

"Now Scream!" he said as crimson energy was released from his blade destroying the main hollow. The students and Shiningami cheered in delight at the sight of the destroyed hollow.

"That was awesome, totally cool." A couple of student said. Then Urahara noticed something

"We should get away from here" he said calmly. "Why?" Hinamori asked

"Look up" the former taicho said. When both Hinamori and Unohana looked up they gasped at the sight,

"That's her; Nightmare" Unohana whispered.

"Having fun?" Nightmare Kokoa asked appearing bored looking at her nails. The students were too scared to move.

"Tell you what, I'll let you all go and you tell my host's friends where I am" Nightmare said as she dropped to the ground.

"Very well" Urahara said.

Moka and Kurumu were decimating several hollows,

"Okay now I'm mad" Ichigo said as he slashed a frog/goose fusion looking hollow.

"That's the last of pond beak, now for that guy" Ichigo said swiping the mask, breaking it. Tsukune was fighting alongside Mizore. "We're winning!" Tsukune cheered.

"But not for long" Rukia said as her pager went off.

"Er guys the gym, hurry" Rukia said

"Why there?" Ruby asked dispatching the last hollow.

"Urahara's found Nightmare" Rukia said.

"We're on it; Rukia you stay here with Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby. Tsukune and Moka will come with me" Ichigo said running off.

At the Gym Nightmare stood with a smile on her face.

"So you're here, a little later than I would have liked but my hollow army was probably keeping you from me, but that's alright you're warmed up now, so I don't have to hold back" Nightmare said disappearing

"Quickly!" Moka cried as Tsukune removed her Rosario.

"So you're the one who took control of my sister" Inner Moka said as she flicked her silver hair back.

"So I better join as well" Tsukune said losing the chain around his wrist activating his vampiric form.

"Bring it" Ichigo said unsheathing Zangetsu. "Oh fun but one at a time people" Nightmare said as Moka stepped up.

"Know your place" she said as she charged forward.

"Gladly" Nightmare said swinging her leg up to kick Moka, who blocked and then tried a scissor kick. Only to have that block and caught a fist with her stomach, five times in concession.

"That had to hurt huh?" Nightmare asked as Moka wiped the blood from her mouth.

"That hurt" Moka said standing up and running to fight Nightmare again her withdrew a black sword that looked like a fusion of a rapier and a katana.

"Now you will die" Nightmare said swiping at her, which caught her left thigh and abdomen.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted afraid of what had happened

"I'll take this" Nightmare said shunpoing behind Tsukune and grabbing Moka's Rosario

"NO!" Tsukune asked as Nightmare appeared next to a struggling Moka and grabbed her by the neck and slammed the Rosario on the chain.

"Bye bye" Nightmare laughed as Moka's silver hair went pink, her bust was reduced in size and her red eyes slowly shifted to emerald. "Now, go to sleep" Nightmare said slamming Moka into the wall, breaking her arm

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted as he was blindsided by Nightmare's being shoved into his ribcage, and a haymake to the chin knocking him out cold

"Just you and me now Kurosaki" Nightmare said withdrawing her rapier blade.

"Bring it on!" Ichigo said bringing out Zangetsu.

Ichigo quickly went defensive as Nightmare was faster than Ichigo could have expected. Her movements would have been beautiful, had she not been a hollow controlled vampire.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as a crescent of white and blue energy appeared. Nightmare leapt and back flipped over the crescent of energy only to barely avoid a horizontal slash from Ichigo, which she blocked with her own blade.

"Nice Soul Cutter, so I'm guessing in this form you're like an Arrancar" Ichigo said.

"You know about those vile creations of that Shinigami" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah I do, fought some as well. Now this is taking too long; BANKAI" Ichigo said as the cloth around Zangetsu's handle wrapped around Ichigo's arm and created a dome of clouds. "Tensha Zangetsu" Ichigo said as his Bankai cloak blew in the wind.

"So this is your bankai, impressive" Nightmare said almost purring from the power she sensed from it. Ichigo blurred out of sight,

"huh, where'd you go?" the vampiric hollow asked as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"What!" she asked as a powerful gust hit her, sending her flying into the school's deadwood forest.

"That will get us some more room" Ichigo said; shunpoing to the area he knocked Nightmare to.

"That brat" Nightmare growled as she stood up and brushed her dress off.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted releasing a black and red energy wave that was stronger than his last one.

"Whoa!" Nightmare exclaimed barely dodging the attack,

"Your good but let's see how good" Nightmare said as she powered up a cero at the tip of her blade.

"CERO!" Nightmare shouted as a torrent of hot pink energy headed for Ichigo, only to have it hit an after image.

"What?" Nightmare asked. "When I am one with myself, my zanpakuto and my enemy, my true power is revealed: ZENKAI!" Ichigo said as a triangle of light underneath him

"NOOO!" Nightmare scream as a bright shockwave shot out

"Kiyoi Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo said as his blade this time went to only 4ft.

"Huh?" Nightmare asked as the armoured Ichigo stood there as she noticed the blade comprised of pure reiryoku,

'so he's spiritual energy controls the blade length, going from 6ft to a foot in length but what for?"

"Getsuga Tensho Ultima!" Ichigo said releasing the jagged Getsuga Tensho was now spiralled with a lightning like energy along the line his blade made, only to have it be dodged by Nightmare.

"Time to wake up Nightmare" Ichigo said slicing the choker off and slicing the black Rosario in half.

"And that is the end of Nightmare" Ichigo said as the skies cleared and Kokoa became herself again.

"I did it" Ichigo smiled

"Don't get too cocky!" a horrible echoing ghostly voice said as a black dragon like hollow arose from the two halves of the black rosario

"What?" the shinigami hybrid asked

"I AM NIGHTMARE!" the hollow said powering up a black cero with what looked like fire swirling around it

Ichigo barely managed to dodge the cero, which resulted in the lost of his Zenkai armour leaving him only clad in the lower part of his shinigami uniform, his zenkai's blade was out of control.

"DO you think you can stop me now your greatest weapon has been destroyed?" Nightmare asked mockingly at Ichigo who focused the blade back to normal

"Bring it" Ichigo said extending his blade to 9 ft and jumped up and landed before proceeding to run along Nightmare's spine, splitting it in half before he faded into ash.

"I'll return, mark my words Ichigo Kurosaki, I shall return, and when I do not even you will know" Nightmare's true form said as the rosary he was contained in shattered.

"Bite me" Ichigo said falling out of consciousness while flipping Nightmare the bird.

"Ichigo" he faintly heard.

Ichigo later stirred, the first thing her noticed was the white walls that surrounded him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Hey guys his awake"

"Tsukune?" Ichigo asked as the newspaper club entered. They were recovering after the massive hollow fight, Mizore and Kurumu had light scratches and bruises, Ruby and Yukari were fine and Tsukune had spained his ankle, the most severe was Moka who had a cast on her arm.

"How long have I been long?" Ichigo asked.

"Three days" Yukari said jumping onto Ichigo's bed.

"Three days?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah the victory against Nightmare was three days ago, and his rosary was shattered, But Kokoa" Tsukune motioned to the bed next to Ichigo's.

"She's hooked up to life support, and is in a coma" Tsukune said as he held Moka.

"Sorry man." Ichigo said as the heart monitor's beeps were the only indication of Kokoa's status as living

**School Gate**  
>The next day Ichigo was ready to leave through a Senkaimon that waited for him just near the tunnel to the school.<p>

"See ya Ichigo"

"Bye Strawberry-kun"

"Come back some time" the newspaper club farewelled their new friend

"I will" Ichigo said before walking out to the gate before the tunnel entrance. Just before the Senkiamon he stopped.

"You coming?" he asked a shadow leaning on the tree.

"Why not," Kokoa said now looking older and wearing a Shinigam uniform, with a red sash and black high heels.

"Well then come on the gate would be there for very long" Ichigo said stepping through

"Okay, bye Yokai Academy, see ya Onee-chan" Kokoa said stepping through.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kokoa take a breather will ya" Ichigo said as Kokoa stood there determined training with her soul cutter

"Okay, I'm getting tired anyway" Kokoa said changing back into her gigai which looked like a teenaged version of her wearing a red and black striped tube top, a pale turquoise jacket and black jeans with ballet flats.

"So what now?" Kokoa asked stretching to cool down after her exercise

"Yokai Academy" Ichigo said

"Why there?" Kokoa asked.

"Because it's been three months since you started training here" Ichigo said

"It would be good to see Nee-chan again" Kokoa said referring to Moka her older sister

**Yokai Academy  
><strong>Moka sat down by her younger sister's side like she did nowadays, after the battle she didn't wake up and that left the young vampire with unanswered questions.

"Once again we find her in there with that traitor" Kurumu said bitterly

"Kurumu she couldn't help it" Tsukune said defending the young girl as a black clad figure past them

"Great; Spectre's patrolling the halls again?" Kurumu groaned as the ghostly figure walked past him.

Ever since the defeat of Nightmare, Spectre a yokai of unknown origins patrols the school as if something bad was going to happen; majority of the students accepted him considering he hardly did anything that could be classified as dangerous of suspicious behaviour towards them; sometimes he would help students transport their heavier luggage such as projects or sporting equipment to where it was needed.

"Hey Spectre, how you found what it is you're looking for?" Tsukune asked, to which Spectre just shook his head

"Sorry to hear that" Mizore asked.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Kurumu asked only to get a shrug from Spectre.

It was at this point Moka walked out of Kokoa's room with her eyes red from the tears she had shed when she visited her sister's unconscious body, Tsukune managed to see this and walked over to her, wrapped his arms softly around her and just held her was she unleashed the rest of her stored up tears, Everyone gathered stopped arguing and griping as they heard the gut wrenching sobs of their friend as Tsukune tried to settle her down, Kurumu joined in on the hug with her best friend feeling a little guilty over what she had said before about Kokoa being a traitor. Spectre just walked away after placing a comforting hand on Moka's shoulder.

**Dorm Building**

Wondering outside the dorm rooms was Kon, the perverted mod soul trapped in the body of a plush lion toy, it had been three months since he first came here with Ichigo to stop Nightmare; but in the aftermath of the event had been left behind wondering around the area, trying not to get the stuffing ripped out of him as he surveyed the students dorms and locker rooms; namely those of the female variety, which somehow went unnoticed by the girls, and for that matter the guys of Yokai academy.

"Being small does have its advantages" Kon smirked as he saw a couple of female student in their swimwear heading for the lake.

"Hello! It's Kurumu" Kon said going into his perverted state of mind even more when he saw the Succubus, then he noticed how down trodden they look.

"Must be back from visiting Kokoa again, poor kid" Kon said before sighing.

**Karakura Town**

"Absolutely not!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo and his idea. The shinigami and humans gathered sweat dropped.

"OH yeah; why is that?" Ichigo barked towards the shinigami he was arguing with over the matter.

"Because everything has gone back to normal and you'll have to ask to get permission to enter Yokai academy"  
>"I grant him permission" Kokoa joked before taking a swig of her soda.<p>

"You're a grey area now Kokoa," Rukia said turning to the young girl.

Kokoa's situation was unique, a yokai shinigami who was a spirit form even though she was still alive at Yokai academy, she was examined by both Unohana The capatian of Divison 5 and Kurotsuchi the Captain of Division 12, even Urahara took a look at her and couldn't figure out how her transformation happened; each person had their own theories as to why this happened but not one turned out to be correct, Unohana said she wanted Kokoa to come in for checkups to see if anything changes, while Kurotsuhci on the other hand wanted to dissect her, only to have a knuckle sandwich hand delivered to him by Kokoa, Urahara had to chuckle at that fact.

"OH I see" Kokoa said saddened before pulling her knees up under her chin; to anyone else Kokoa was a normal teenager who was saddened over the fact she couldn't go home.

"So I'm to stay here until they do find out why I'm like this" Kokoa said angrily

"Oh honey it's alright I'll keep you company" A blonde and busty woman got up and hugged her

"Thanks Rangiku" Kokoa said hugging the shinigami back,

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to Urahara's to train" Ichigo said getting up

"Back to patrols guys come on" Renji said.

"Don't think this is over Ichigo, we'll talk about this when you get home" Rukia said glaring at him.

**Urahara's secret training grounds**

Ichigo was doing some simple katas with his shikai Zangetsu while his mind reflected on the problem of Kokoa like it had been doing for the past three months, namely why Nightmare was easily defeated and how Kokoa became a Shiningami, each step was a way to work out some mental equations that alluded him, which thrust was a change in the equation, but during this season he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time

"Mum?" he asked turning around, he didn't see anything. He shrugged it off and went back to training trying to find out why Kokoa was a Shinigami yet living, he was that same but he was born half shinigami due to his father being a former Taicho of the Soul Society. But what had him most perplex was the reason why he heard his mother's voice.

"I'll go to her grave tonight and find out I heard her voice" Ichigo said returning to his normal form

**Graveyard**

It was raining as the shinigami hybrid walked up the hill that led to his mother's final resting place, the only noises that could be heard was the gentle pelting of rain on the leaves and trees around the path and the soft foot falls of Ichigo as he took steps closer to his destination, one that he only visited once a year with his family in the warm summer days, which were unlike the cold and raining night that she was killed by the Grand Fisher; a hollow that gave the soul society trouble for ages before he was slain by his father sometime ago. As soon as he saw the grave; he noticed a white piece of paper on it

"Huh?" he asked picking up the piece of paper, on it was written:

"_Ichigo I'm proud of you and all you have done, especially what you did in the Soul Society"  
><em>Ichigo stopped reading the not at that; his mother was in the soul society and no one told him; not even his father who probably sent her there, a snarl appeared on his face as he crumpled the note in his hand leaving the rest of it unread. He knew of the one person who could give him answers.

**Kurosaki Clinic/Household**

"Yuzu, have you seen dad?" Ichigo masking his rage; in front of his sisters, who were hanging out with Kokoa and Rukia doing their homework.

"He's in the clinic, doing inventory, I think" Yuzu answer placing a ladle to her left cheek in thought

"Thanks" he said letting some of the anger slip through alerting the two older females. As he entered the clinic he closed the door so the others couldn't hear what he was about to do to their father

"Ah Ichigo, come to help your old man out with inventory?" Isshin said writing down something on a chart before looking up to see Ichigo throwing a fist into his face

"You lying BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted as he went to throw a second fist only to have it caught

"What did I lie about, the fact that your pet mouse ran away"  
>"No, That mum was in the Soul Society" Ichigo growled angrily before slamming a knne in his father stomach.<p>

"Good thing we're in the clinic you'll need it after I'm done with you" Ichgio threatened until a foot was slammed into his face, before Ichigo smashed his fist into Isshin's sternum. This fight was not the usual one the father and son duo had, but a real one.

A little over an hour later Ichigo was bandaging his arm, from the injuries he had sustained when his father kicked him through the door making the girls flinch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ichigo, it was only a couple of days ago when Abarai-fukutaicho told me he had found your mother in the poorer part of the soul society facing down a hollow of small stature, anyway I met with her and talked to her about you Yuzu and Karin, she's proud of all of you, but if you had read the rest of the note you would have understood that" Isshin said indicating the crumpled up note on the bench.

"Sorry dad, it was just that when I heard mum was in the soul society I was angered I wasn't told about it until now" Ichigo said getting up before limping upstairs, Isshina watched his son slowly ascend the stairs before turning to Kokoa

"Hey Kokoa, I need you to pack a change of clothes for tomorrow, don't worry I'm not kicking you out of the house" Isshin said before walking upstairs

"GOODNIGHT!" he shouted back

**The next morning**

Ichigo, Rukia and Kokoa were up at the crack of dawn to prepare for this trip Isshin was send them on, the three teens were quietly and quickly having breakfast; which was toast with various spreads and coffee to keep them awake at an early hour, Ichigo's mind was still plagued by the Kokoa Shinigami question, he was still mulling the idea of his mother being in the soul society was well, but whatever he was thinking about Ichigo just kept munching on his toast with the occasional slurp of coffee, while she was going on Yuzu was awake and was about to prepare breakfast when she spotted the teens and Ichigo got and redirector back to bed for a while longer. The two girls couldn't help but smile at the older boy helping his sister get some more rest.

"Good morning I hope you're already for the big trip, now if you'll just step through here" Isshin said to the front door which he had opened up for the trio, as they stepped out they couldn't feel the ground underneath their feet anymore and looked down to see an open senkaimon

"How the hell?" Ichigo asked as he dropped into room generated by the Jigokucho butterflies.

"When did he open that" Kokoa asked as the door on the other side opened up to a familiar red sky and crimson moon.

"Ichigo; was this your idea?" Rukia growled. Ichigo just gave her a look and that told Rukia her answer.

**Yokai academy front gate**

"Please tell me his is not a dream" Kokoa gleefully shouted. Ichigo knew what he had to do here and grabbed Kokoa by the collar of her Shinigami uniform and dragged her away, he looked back at Rukia who nodded and went to the headmaster's office to tell him they were there. Ichigo walked forward with an excited Kokoa looking all around, before noticing the lack of students, she figured they were still in bed due to the fact it was early.

"Come on, we need to hurry before the student rush to class" Ichigo said turning towards the infirmary. Kokoa still marvelling at the school and what it was like to see it again after three months

"Yep, sure whatever" Kokoa said as they entered the infirmary building.

**Kokoa's infirmary room**

Laying there still as a statue was Kokoa's body, her fiery red hair was frizzy and dull from lack of care; her skin was becoming a pale colour of lack of sunlight, her oxygen supply was from a mask over her nose and mouth. Banadges covered the many wounds from her fight with Ichigo as Nightmare, both internal and external. The only sounds heard were the sound of breathing and the beeps of a heart monitor, standing next to her body Kokoa could see what had happened during the fight.

"So, how do we do this?" Kokoa asked the shinigami

"I don't know try lying down on the bed and enter that way" Ichigo suggested as Kokoa removed her bag and handed it over to Ichigo before exiting her gigai thanks to Ichigo's badge.

"Here I go" Kokoa said laying on the bed as a bright light shone blinding Ichigo, forcing him to shield.

Once the light stopped shining, Ichigo lowered his arms to see a sight he was not expecting, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"That feels good" Kokoa said stretching her arms above head

"Um, Kokoa?" Ichigo said

"Yeah Kokoa asked turning around before noticing Ichigo's look, before looking down

"PERVERT!" she screamed throwing something at Ichigo while pulling a screen across.

Ichigo stood outside the door still thinking about the mystery that plagued him when he figured it out

"Hey Kokoa" Ichigo said

"What?" Kokoa asked back pulling her top on

"I know how you became a shinigami" Ichigo said as Kokoa poked her head through the curtain to grab her turquoise jacket waiting for him to continue

"When I slashed the choker of your neck, I think the blade of my Zenkai nicked you transferring some of my power to you, and the fact you all ready had a hollow inside you at the time could have helped"

"That sound like a solid explaination" Kokoa said adjusting a black tie around her neck.

Kokoa later emerge from her room fully dress while adjust her jacket collar when Moka walked up for her usual morning visit, she stopped when she saw her younger sister was awake, Kokoa turned and saw Mokia standing there with a small smile on her face. Kokoa's smile appeared as well as tears of joy as she saw her sister running at her, once Moka was close enough, the two sisters flung their arms around each other and cried on each other's shoulder as tears of joy leapt down from their eyes.

Ichigo observed the sight from where he was standing with a smile on his face before walking away deciding to give the sisters time to themselves before school began, the last thing he saw was Moka fussing over how her sister now looked her proper age with Kokoa shouting her sister's name out of embarrassment; this made Ichigo laugh as he left the building.

Once outside he decided to find Ruika, well he would have if he didn't see a certain object of annoyance, up in a tree outside the girl's changing room was none other than Kon, the perverted mod soul was peeking into the girls change room. Ichigo in annoyance grabbed the nearest object he could throw: a rock; pitching it like a baseball at the branch Kon was on making the perverted plushie fall towards the ground as Ichigo flash stepped over to him grabbing his tail before the plush hit the ground.

"Kon, so this is where you've been for the past three months" the shinigami growled

"Ichigo! Oh thank you saved me!" Kon said

"From what future suffocation from a girl hugging your cute little self in her chest?" Ichigo barked

"Yeah pretty much, but that girl with the blue hair was sure to hug me" Kon said delirious

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Kon"

As this was going on Spectre was patrolling the area when he saw Ichigo and Kon arguing; he smirked to himself before walking in almost opf a glide fashion over to them as the student had just walked into class, he had what he was searching for three months now, he was now a predator stalking his prey, there was no way that he would get away now; he forced his reiatsu to spike before lowering it forcing the shinigami to look around him in a panic for a hollow that never existed. He created a blade out of his pure black reiatsu

"Hello Ichigo" Spectre said as he walked up to the pair rising the blade

"ICHIGO WATCH OUT!" Kon said as the shinigami dodged the black reiatsu blade in the nick of time, releasing Zangetsu from it cloth coverings turned to face the cloaked figure.

"Are you a shinigami or something else?" Ichigo asked nervous at the pressure this figure, the best way he could describe the 'figure' talking to him, the figure just smiled and reached for the edge of the cloak he wore.

"Something else" he said tearing the cloak off.

What?" Ichigo gasped.

Standing before Ichigo was Ichigo, it was like looking into a mirror, but somethings were off, namely the colour of his hair and eyes, instead of Ichigo's orange hair, the reflection had blood red hair with piercing golden eyes that reminded Ichigo of Shirosaki's cruel eyes, over one was a scar, he wore shinigami robes and held a pure red ninjato which Ichigo guessed was his Zanpakuto,  
>"Who are you?" Ichigo asked at his darker reflection which made him smiled.<p>

"I told you that I was not that easy to defeat Ichigo Kurosaki" the reflection then smiled cruelly revealing something that made Ichigo feel like his blood was replaced with ice, there hanging from his black obi was a rosary, black in colour separated down the middle and appeared to have cracks all over it

"Nightmare! It can't be I destroyed you three months ago, how are you back?" Ichigo demanded to know

"Not important, what is important now is that you run for your life" Nightmare said lifting his Zanpakuto into the sky

"Burn Kaosudoragon" Nightmare said as his zanpakuto ignited in black flames


End file.
